Dedication Through Light and Darkness
by The Phantom Thief 1412
Summary: Teenagers flock to the greatest Academy for Pokemon trainers. Which side will you choose?
1. Chapter 1 Exams!

_**Pokémon Academy: Dedication through Light and Darkness**_**  
**  
Chapter 1: Exams!

Pokémon are very mysterious creatures. They come in all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Each one comes with its own set of unique powers, some that aren't known yet. Humans have learned to coexist with Pokémon; some have not. There are humans who are afraid of Pokémon and some who use them to get what they want. Some humans, called Pokémon trainers catch Pokémon and pit their creatures against another trainer's in a battle. Other show off their super powered pals in a contest; these people are called Pokémon Coordinators. To become one of these trainers, one usually goes to a trainer's school. To get into a trainer's school, a person must pass the entrance exam or impress the school administration enough that they let them in.

"I'm so excited," a boy muttered to himself. "To be accepted into the Pokémon Academy would be awesome!"

The boy was sitting in what looked like a fairly small arena. Blue seats surrounded five battlefields, a railing protecting anyone from falling onto the fields. Many people were there. Some were sitting in the seats; some were on the fields in the midst of a battle. Most of the kids were acting just like the young boy; sitting and thinking or talking to themselves.

"Jyharri Ahmed," said a voice through an intercom at the top of the wall. "Report to field four."

The boy stood up, looking around. His black over shirt complimented the red undershirt he was wearing. His black jeans seemed to be almost very tight, pressing against his legs. As Jyharri walked towards the field his red sneakers squeaked against the tile floors. As he reached the field, another boy was walking away from it. The boy wore a white sleeveless shirt with black jeans.

"Hey," he said as Jyharri was by him. "Are you going to field four?"

"Yeah I am," Jyharri replied.

The boy laughed. "Good luck then. The proctor is very good. I barely won."

Jyharri simply nodded at him. "I'm not a push over. I'm also very good."

The boy laughed. He patted Jyharri on the shoulder which basically said, "Yeah right."

"My name's Brandon by the way," the boy held out his hand.

"Jyharri," Jyharri told him as he shook his hand.

"Hope to see you at school," said Brandon as he walked off.

Jyharri looked at the field he was heading to. The proctor there wore a blue blazer that stopped at the feet. As Jyharri walked closer, he noticed the proctor was a female. Her black hair covered her face, save for her left eye. Jyharri's hair parted above his forehead, coming down to his cheeks. As the young boy approached the proctor, she turned around.

"Are you Jyharri?" she asked.

Jyharri nodded as he took a big gulp, trying to calm himself down. He pulled out one of his Pokeballs and showed the proctor he was ready for his battle.

"You're eager aren't you?" she asked, chuckling a little.

The proctor also took out one Pokeball and tossed it into the air. As the ball reached its maximum height, it opened, shooting out a white light. The light hit the ground and formed a medium-sized purple creature. It had a huge mouth with yellow lips and peg like teeth on each corner.

"A Loudred huh," Jyharri said as he chuckled. "Zangoose, stand by!"

Jyharri tossed his Pokeball onto the field, it opening and releasing the same white light. This time the light formed a creature that was mostly white in color. It possessed deep red markings on its face, chest and paws.

"Ok trainer," the proctor yelled. "This will be a two on two battle! You win and you're in the Academy. You lose; well all I have to say is better luck next year. You may start first."

Jyharri chuckled once more. "Ladies first," he said with a little bow.

"Big mistake," said the proctor. "Loudred, use Stomp!"

Loudred jumped high in the air, positioning himself over Zangoose. As the purple creature fell, he brought down his right foot.

"Zangoose, block," Jyharri told his Pokémon.

Zangoose smiled and crossed his claws over his head. As Jyharri thought, Loudred landed on Zangoose's claws, no damage done to Zangoose.

"Throw it," Jyharri said as he pointed towards the roof.

Zangoose pushed Loudred back into the air, higher than before. Zangoose didn't need a command for the next attack. He knew what his trainer was thinking. The Cat Ferret Pokémon jumped into the air, his left claw surrounded by what looked like electricity. The claw turned different shades of purple and pink as Zangoose flew through the air. When Zangoose and Loudred were on the same level, Zangoose brought his claw down onto Loudred's head, knocking him into the ground.

"Finish him," ordered Jyharri.

As Zangoose came down, his claws started to glow white. Zangoose turned his body so that his face was towards the ground, claws ready to strike. Jyharri smiled as his Pokémon slammed into the proctors, bashing and beating it with his claws. As Zangoose jumped back, Jyharri gave it a "good job" pet on the head.

"That is one powerful Pokémon," the proctor complimented as she recalled her Loudred. "Are you ready for my next Pokémon?"

Jyharri simply nodded as he recalled his own Pokémon and pulled out his second Pokeball.

"Go Kricketune!" the proctor cried as she tossed her Pokeball.

Out of her second Pokeball came a red Pokémon that resembled a conductor or stringed instrument. It had a mustache, two small feet, black wings, and scythes for hands.

"Eevee, stand by!" Jyharri shouted, tossing his own Pokeball.

After the white light disappeared a small fox like creature was on Jyharri's side of the field. It had brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-colored. It also had brown eyes and big ears.

"Eevee use Quick Attack!" Jyharri told the small Normal type.

Eevee ran towards Kricketune, only seen as a cream colored blur. As Eevee neared the Bug Pokémon, Kricketune put his scythe like arms down in front of him, points out.

"Eevee stop!" Jyharri called out.

The Normal Pokémon was lucky his trainer had a quick mind. Eevee barely managed to stop right before Kricketune's sharp arms. Eevee looked up at Kricketune, a mad look on her face. Kricketune smiled as he swatted Eevee back to Jyharri.

"Kricketune doesn't like it when other Pokémon get into his bubble," the proctor told Jyharri. "You'll have to try something else."

"Try a Shadow Ball," Jyharri decided.

Eevee jumped back to her feet and opened his mouth wide. Black energy started to gather in her mouth in the form of a ball. Jyharri pointed his finger at Kricketune, signaling to fire away. The ball was launched from Eevee's mouth and flew towards Kricketune. Kricketune tried to scuttle out of the way, but the attack was too fast for the bug type. The proctor was shocked to see her Pokémon hit the ground.

"Are you all right buddy?" the proctor asked Kricketune.

Kricketune replied with a click, shakily getting up.

"Eevee use Tackle now!" Jyharri shouted.

Eevee dashed towards Kricketune, just like before, but much slower. As Eevee collided with Kricketune, the Bug Pokémon started to glow white as he crossed his arms. He didn't even move an inch either.

"What gives?" Jyharri asked confused. "Eevee's Tackle connected, but Kricketune didn't take damage or even move."

"You are an amazing trainer yet you don't know the power of Bide?" the proctor asked. "This next attack should be fun. Release it!"

Kricketune pushed out his arms, releasing the light. As the light his Eevee, she flew back towards her trainer, hitting the ground hard.

The proctor started to clap her hands together as she said, "Well that's that."

"I don't think so," Jyharri said, an angry look on his face. "Don't underestimate my Pokémon!"

As the proctor looked across the field, she could see Eevee starting to stand up. The Normal type was shaking as she got up, but she got up regardless. The proctor seemed surprised as Jyharri laughed.

"Eevee hit Kricketune with Iron Tail!" Jyharri yelled.

Eevee ran towards Kricketune, her tail starting to glow. As she was about to reach Kricketune, Eevee jumped. Flipping in the air, Eevee gained momentum as she fell towards Kricketune. The proctor gasped as Kricketune did too. Eevee slammed her tail into Kricketune's head, knocking him into the ground.

"Now it's over," Jyharri said as he pulled out Eevee's Pokeball.

"Congratulations," the proctor said, still somewhat surprised. "And welcome to the Pokémon Academy."

The proctor recalled her fallen Pokémon back into its ball as Jyharri did the same with Eevee. The proctor walked over to Jyharri and handed him a card. The card read, "Welcome to Pokémon Academy! If you are in possession of this card, you have passed the entrance exam. Congratulations! Boats leave for the Academy tomorrow at 9:00 AM sharp. Don't forget to register the first day of school!"

"Sweet," Jyharri exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"Good luck at the Academy," the proctor told Jyharri.

"Thanks," Jyharri told her as he ran off to go tell everyone he knew.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival to the Academy!

_**Dedication through Light and Darkness**_

Chapter 2: Arrival to the Academy!

"All of you have been presented with a card if you won your exam battle. You will need to show said card to the young man in front of the boat BEFORE you can get on. You will then have to also show the same card to the same man AFTER you get off the boat."

It had been a few days since the entrance exam into the Pokémon Academy. A man was explaining how to get to the Academy through a megaphone, his blue blazer flapping in the wind. Jyharri was standing in the back of a crowd of kids, attempting to hear what the man was saying.

"If you cannot present the card before you get on the ship you will have to go home. If you cannot present the card after getting off the boat then the authorities will be notified and you will be taken home," the man told the kids. "We don't want to do that so please have those cards ready."

Jyharri reached into the pocket of his black pants and pulled out a rectangular shaped object. It was the card that the Academy man was talking about. Just in case he lost it, Jyharri scribbled his name on it in Sharpie.

"Perfect," Jyharri said to himself.

"Wait up!" cried a voice.

The voice seemed to be coming from the parking lot area of the harbor. The figure of a boy was seen running towards the boat. Jyharri squinted, trying to figure out who it was. He recognized the voice, the clothes seemed familiar.

"Don't leave without me!" the boy cried.

As the boy reached the harbor Jyharri finally realized who it was. It was Brandon!

"Brandon," Jyharri said to him as Brandon caught his breath. "Why are you so late?"

"Jyharri," Brandon said between breaths. "You won your battle?"

"No I just decided to hang out here," Jyharri replied.

"The sarcasm is strong in this one." Brandon laughed weakly.

A horn blew. As the kids turned around steam was coming out of the smokestack. The boat was ready to leave. The kids formed a single file line and began shuffling onto the boat. As Jyharri and Brandon boarded the boat they saw that it was bigger than it looked. There was red carpet that looked softer than a cloud. As the two trainers walked through the boat they noticed that the walls were covered with portraits of either people or Pokémon. Sometimes it was both.

"Hey Jyharri," Brandon called to him.

"Yeah what is it?" Jyharri asked.

"The carpet has been four colors so far," pointed out Brandon.

"Really, I didn't notice."

"Let's go," said Brandon as he signaled for Jyharri to follow him.

The next room they entered was the size of a house. The clinking of glasses was heard throughout the room as the trainers lounged around. Carts with food and drink alike were scattered around the room. Some of the trainers were grooming or playing with their Pokémon. As Jyharri and Brandon entered the room everyone looked at them. Everybody in the room started to laugh or snicker.

"What's so funny?" Jyharri asked them.

"Someone has been waiting for you," said a boy.

"Who?" Jyharri demanded.

"Me," said a voice.

A boy around the same age of Jyharri and Brandon stood up. He brushed his black hair to the side, out of his face. As he walked his blue sneakers made no sound against the wood tile floor. Jyharri looked him up and down, trying to figure out what he would want. His blue eyes seemed to pierce Jyharri. Brandon gasped when he saw his eyes, Jyharri didn't make a sound.

"I saw your entrance exam battle," said the boy. "It was pretty impressive."

"Yeah, I guess it was," said Jyharri. "So, what do you want?

The boy pulled out a Pokeball. "A battle," he said.

Jyharri chuckled. "Then a battle is what you'll get."

The trainers around the two boys backed off to give them room. The trainers who had their Pokémon out recalled them to watch the battle. Jyharri pulled out his first Pokeball, staring down his new rival.

"The name is Sean by the way," he said throwing his Pokeball.

As the Pokeball opened, a white light shot out, hitting the ground. The light materialized into a creature that resembled a praying mantis. The blades on its arms shined in the light.

"Nice Scyther," Jyharri commented as he threw his Pokeball. "Zangoose, standby!"

Jyharri's Pokeball opened in the same fashion as Sean's, but released Jyharri's Zangoose instead. Scyther and Zangoose stared each other down, not moving an inch. Scyther made the first move, jumping towards Zangoose, blades extended with their points out. Zangoose simply pushed the top of Scyther's blades, pushing him out of the way. Scyther caught himself and swung towards Zangoose's back. The Normal type jumped into the air and flipped behind Scyther.

"Zangoose use Crush Claw!" Jyharri yelled.

Zangoose's right claw started to glow a bright white. Zangoose hit Scyther in the back of its head, slamming it into the ground. The wooden panels around the Pokémon cracked and broke. Zangoose then jumped in the air, still holding Scyther, and threw Scyther into the opposite wall. Scyther slid down to the floor not moving.

"Scyther, return," Sean said as he pointed his Pokeball at Scyther.

"Good job Zangoose," Jyharri said as his Zangoose walked to him. He pointed his Pokeball at Zangoose and recalled it.

"Not many people defeat my Scyther," Sean said. "Well done. Now my next Pokémon will not be defeated."

Jyharri smirked as he reached for his last Pokeball. Sean pulled out his Pokeball and put his head against it in a sort of prayer. As he threw the Pokeball, Sean put a little more force into his throw. As the white light shot out of the Pokeball, Jyharri threw his own. The light out of Sean's materialized into a large blue tortoise with a brown shell. It let out a loud bellow as its cannons protruded from its shell. The light from Jyharri's Pokeball materialized into an orange lizard creature. The creature stood on its hind legs, its tail trailing behind it. The flame at the end of the tail heated the room. The Pokémon stretched its wings to their full length. The inside of the wings were a green-blue color.

"Charizard, this is going to be tough," Jyharri told his Pokémon. "We're facing a Blastoise. This will probably be our toughest battle."

Charizard snorted, a small flame coming out of his nose. Blastoise stared down Charizard, a grin spread across his face.

"No one has ever beaten my Blastoise," Sean bragged.

Jyharri chuckled. "Well today will be the first day it loses."

"I doubt that," Sean said as he laughed.

Charizard faced Blastoise, giving him an intimidating look. Everyone in the room flinched, except for Blastoise. The two exchanged looks for what seemed like hours. The tension was building. Everyone in the room was waiting for the two Pokémon to clash. After what seemed like an eternity Charizard moved. He swung his tail at Blastoise's feet. The Water Pokémon simply jumped a little bit, Charizard's tail missing completely. As Blastoise landed the whole room shook. Nearly everyone in the room fell. The only two standing were Blastoise and Charizard. Blastoise then made his move, throwing a punch at Charizard. The Fire type blocked the punch with his wings, not taking any damage. Then Charizard opened his wings with enough force to send Blastoise skidding back a few feet. The Pokémon were now where they started.

"Blastoise, go on the offensive," Sean suddenly shouted. "Use Water Gun!"

Blastoise's cannons flew downward and aimed at Charizard. Water exploded from the cannons in the form of a ball. As the first one missed Charizard, six more came.

"Charizard," Jyharri thought quickly, "into the sky!"

Once more Charizard opened his wings. As they reached their maximum span Charizard took off in one flap. As he reached the ceiling Charizard busted through it. Blastoise then ran through the door following his target. Sean ran after his Blastoise as Jyharri climbed through the hole in the ceiling following his Charizard. As Jyharri reached the roof of the boat he saw that Blastoise had jumped into the ocean. He had also seen a figure on Blastoise's back. As Blastoise swam around the boat, Jyharri noticed it was Sean. Jyharri whistled a very unique whistle, calling Charizard to him. As Charizard flew by him, Jyharri hopped onto his back.

"Let's go take out that Blastoise," Jyharri told Charizard.

Charizard then dove towards the water, pulling up just above the water. Blastoise spotted him and swam towards them at full speed.

"Hydro Pump Blastoise!" Sean yelled.

"Flamethrower Charizard!" Jyharri shouted.

Blastoise's cannons popped up above the water, shooting two blasts of water that connected into one. As Charizard opened his mouth, the flame on his tail grew bigger. A fire formed in Charizard's mouth. As he blew out a stream of fire shot out. As they connected steam erupted into the sky. As the Pokémon were about to crash, Charizard flew higher and turned to see Blastoise as the Water type spun around.

"Mega Punch Blastoise," yelled Sean.

"Metal Claw Charizard," Jyharri shouted.

Once again Charizard dove towards Blastoise, his right claw glowing white. Blastoise pushed himself out of the water, his right fist glowing. The two hands collided, a thunderous bang erupting through the surroundings. By now the entire ship was watching the battle as the boat passed the two Pokémon. As Blastoise attempted to pull Charizard down into the water with him, Charizard blew a flame on Blastoise's body away from Sean.

"Are you ok?" Sean asked Blastoise as the landed back into the water.

Blastoise nodded as he swam ahead of the ship and behind Charizard. His cannons appeared above the surface again and fired rounds and rounds of water at Charizard.

"Behind you," Jyharri warned Charizard.

As Charizard spun around, three off the water balls hit him in the chest. After the first three Charizard dodged them all.

"We've been in a position like this before Charizard," Jyharri started. "We'll end it like we did with that Empoleon!"

A grin grew across Charizard's face. As he lowered down above the surface, Charizard took off towards Blastoise at a high velocity. Jyharri lowered himself, holding on tight.

"They're moving faster than before!" Sean was shocked.

As Charizard neared Blastoise, he went into s spin. The water around Charizard parted, making small wakes on either side.

"Now use Flare Blitz!" Jyharri shouted.

Suddenly Charizard became engulfed in a bright flame. The flame surround every part of Charizard, save for where Jyharri was.

"Now use Fire Spin!" yelled Jyharri.

As the flame shot out of Charizard's mouth it didn't fly towards Blastoise, it spun around Charizard. Blastoise shot out blasts of water, attempting to put out Charizard. Charizard simply moved left and right, avoiding the blasts. As the fire surrounded Charizard steam appeared on either side of him.

"Just a little more," said Jyharri as they came close to hitting Blastoise.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a blue body appeared in front of Blastoise. Charizard instantly stopped, the flames extinguished. The body that appeared in front of Blastoise was big. It was at least forty-five feet long. On top stood a man, a man Jyharri had seen before.

"What do you two think you're doing?" he asked the two, almost demanding the answer.

As soon as he spoke Jyharri recognized him immediately. It was the man from the docks.

"We were having a battle," Sean answered.

"Didn't you two read the student manual?" the man asked.

Both of the trainers shook their heads. "I didn't know there was one," Jyharri told him honestly.

"Well," said the man pulling out a pocket sized book, "It says here in Article I, Section IV, Subsection III, Line VII, 'No battling on the boat'."

"We didn't know that," Jyharri said.

"That's a dumb rule," said Sean.

"Then there is the damage you caused in your battle," the man went on. "A hole in the floor, a hole in the ceiling, and a chunk of the deck wall is missing."

Jyharri looked at Sean at the sound of the man's last words. Sean pointed at Blastoise and Jyharri already knew. Blastoise had broken through the wall instead of jumping over.

"That is going to get you two in some big trouble," said the man. "At least three weeks of detention."

Jyharri scoffed as Charizard flew up onto the deck of the boat. Sean had Blastoise swim over to the side of the boat where the emergency boats were kept. He then proceeded to climb on the boats and onto the deck. Sean pulled out his Pokeball and recalled Blastoise, a smile on his face. After Jyharri recalled his Charizard he walked over to Sean.

"That was a great battle," said Jyharri, extending his hand towards Sean.

"Yeah it was," said Sean as he gripped his hand and shook it.

As the trainers shook hands a storm of kids surrounded them. Many of them told them that it was a great battle; some said it would be the best battle of the school year. Jyharri smiled as his fellow classmates complimented his battle with Sean.

"This is going to be a good year," Jyharri said to himself.

"Hey Jyharri," a voice called from the back of the crowd.

Jyharri tried to find where it was coming from but had difficulty doing so. After looking around for a bit he spotted Brandon waving his arms.

"Excuse me," Jyharri told the people talking to him. "I'm going inside now."

The crowd parted as Jyharri walked by, leading him straight to Brandon. As they started to walk to a different part of the boat Brandon patted him on the back.

"That was an awesome battle," Brandon said. "If we have to battle in the future, I would surrender immediately."

The two chuckled at Brandon's words. As they reached the back end of the boat they saw hardly anyone was there. Besides Brandon and Jyharri, there was only one other person there.

"Who's that?" Jyharri asked Brandon.

Brandon tried to get a good look at her, standing on his tip toes. The girl's dirty blonde hair lifted around her as a gust of wind blew through. Her white gloves seemed to be invisible against the white railing. She wore a green sleeveless shirt with blue jeans. As the girl turned to the side to watch the waves Brandon remembered her instantly. "Her name is Sydnie Lake. She is one great battler."

"Have you battled her before?" Jyharri asked.

"Yeah, it ended in a draw," Brandon replied. "I'm going to go ask her why she wasn't watching your battle with Sean."

"No its ok she wasn't watching," said Jyharri.

"You're too modest," Brandon told him.

Jyharri tried to stop him, but failed to keep him from walking over to her. Jyharri thought it would be better if he was there. As Jyharri approached them Brandon had already asked his question.

"Oh, I was there until his Charizard bust through the roof," she said. "I knew it would be over for Charizard right there."

"Well, guess you were wrong," Jyharri said, half irritated. "I was going in for the finishing blow, but some guy stopped the battle saying it was against the rules to battle on the boat."

"Is he really that good?" Sydnie asked Brandon.

Brandon nodded his head. "You would know that if you were there."

"I know Sean," she said. "We grew up together and ever since his Wartortle evolved into a Blastoise he has been unbeatable. We'll have to battle some time."

As she walked off Jyharri smirked. "Maybe you'll be good enough to be my rival."

Sydnie stopped and turned her head sideways, her dirty blonde hair covering half of her face. She smiled. "Maybe you'll be good enough to be MY rival." As Sydnie turned her head she started to walk into the interior of the boat. Jyharri smirked as she disappeared into the boat.

_No,_ Jyharri thought to himself. _This is going to be a GREAT year._

About an hour later the boat arrived on the island. As the kids got off the boat they all showed the man their won cards that proved they belong on the island. Most of them were looking around in awe. Ahead of them after a long winding trail was a building about the size of the Sydney Opera House of Sydney Australia. The roof of the building was a shade of purple. About a few thousand feet to the left was a slightly smaller building with a green roof. Even farther to the right of the purple roofed building was a building with a yellow roof. The differences between the two buildings were that around the one with the yellow roof there was more flatland with no grass. Around the green roofed one there was tons of grass and trees. As the students walked towards the main building they saw even more buildings. There was one that contained a Pokémon Center, a shopping plaza, and a restaurant. Another one further along the road contained what seemed like a hang out spot for trainers, battlefields, and another restaurant.

"Hey look at that," said Brandon as he tapped Jyharri on the shoulder.

Behind the island there were two small islands. Both had buildings on it. On one island the building had a blue roof, on the other a red roof. Behind the building there was a volcano. Jyharri thought about the volcano erupting and killing all the students, teachers, and Pokémon. He tried to push it out of his head and ask someone about it later. As the students reached the doors of the main building a woman was waiting in front of the doors. She wore a green blazer with grey pants. As the students reached her she looked at them all with her piercing blue eyes.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Academy." As she spoke she had a distinctive Russian accent. "I am Professor Torrey. I teach Advanced Pokémon Battling."

"Whoa," was all Brandon had said. The minute they got to the doors his eyes haven't left her.

She threw back her shoulder length brown hair as she said, "Follow me and you will know what will be happening here."

As soon as she turned around the front doors to the building slid open. As they stepped inside the students saw that the inside of the building was gold in color. Like on the boat portraits lined the walls. The difference was that all the pictures inside the building were of people. Professor Torrey led the students up a flight of marble stairs and into what appeared to be the Main Hall. Three adults stood at the front of the hall, all wearing a different colored blazer. The man at the right wore a blue blazer that complimented his blue pants. His sandy colored hair covered almost half of his face. The wrinkles on his forehead showed he was a middle aged man. A woman next to him wore a red blazer with grey pants. She seemed to be nice as she had a smile on her face. Her black hair came down to the middle of her back, also covering half her face. She still kept her smile as she pushed her hair out of her face. She seemed to be fairly young, around her mid 20's. At the end of the line there was a woman who wore a yellow blazer. Her white jeans stopped at the ankles and seemed tight. She also had a smile on her face, her semi long red hair brightening it even more.

"From left to right are Professors Amy, Cindy, and Lou," Professor Torrey told the students. "They are the heads of the houses you will be put in. Professor Amy is the head of Lightning Yellow, Professor Cindy is head of Fire Red, Professor Lou is head of Ocean Blue, and I am head of Leaf Green."

"Hello," the three Professors said in unison.

"How will we be sorted?" one of the kids asked.

"You remember that card the proctor gave you?" Torrey asked.

The kids all nodded.

"The cards were actually recording your battle. You will put your card into a machine and then after a quick run through of the battle it will place you in the house you best fit in. The machines I am speaking of are in the next room. Only fifty can fit at a time so some may have to wait."

"We would like to have a single file line please," Professor Lou bellowed.

"For an old man that guy and yell," Brandon said so that only Jyharri can hear.

Jyharri snickered as the students shuffled into a single file line. As the kids got into a line Professor Amy counted out fifty kids and separated the first fifty from the rest. She then went on to repeat this procedure twice more. Jyharri was number one in the second group while Brandon was number fifty in the first.

"Wish me luck," Brandon told Jyharri as Professor Cindy led the first group to a door on the side of the hall.

"This is where you will be eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Torrey informed the remaining students. "Also, all written exams will be taken in here."

After about thirty minutes, Cindy led the second group to the door. Jyharri took a deep breath as they entered the room. The temperature slightly dropped as the students entered the room. Jyharri first saw a row of machines, a door at the end. The room was more of a hall, fifty machines lining the walls. Jyharri walked to the first one he saw and pulled out the card he had gotten after his battle. He made sure it had his name on it and sure enough it did. As Jyharri looked at his machine he saw that the screen was blank. All he saw was his reflection.

"What do I do with this card then?" he asked himself.

"You have to put it into the machine," said a voice by his ear.

Jyharri jumped and saw Sydnie by his ear. Suddenly he was relieved.

"Yeah but where?" he asked her.

Sydnie took his card and rolled her eyes smiling. She pressed the one and only button on the machine and a slot appeared by the button. As Sydnie slid the card into the machine the screen turned on.

_Reading data,_ the machine said. _Battler is Jyharri Ahmed hailing from Blackthorn City, Johto. Battle data is loading._

As a sped up version of Jyharri's battle played Sydnie looked impressed.

"Looks like your friend wasn't lying," she said. "You are good."

As the battle video stopped the machine slowed down.

_Deciding on house,_ the machine said. _Trainer battles with spirit and determination. House will be Fire Red. _  
"That's awesome," Sydnie said.

"Is there something great about Fire Red?" Jyharri asked.

"Yeah," she told him. "I'm in it."

A smile drew itself upon Jyharri's face as well Sydnie's. Jyharri looked up into Sydnie's eyes and realized they were the same color as his, a light green.

"If you have been sorted move into the next room and pick up your blazers," Cindy told the students.

Her voice was very light but it was heard throughout the room. Jyharri stood up and walked with Sydnie into the next room discussing battle strategies and their favorite trainers.

"Paul is just way better than Gary," said Jyharri. "He just is."

"Whatever floats your boat," Sydnie told him.

As the two new friends entered the next room they saw that rows and rows of different colored blazers lined the walls. Each was separated by house and last initial. As Sydnie and Jyharri reached the Fire Red section they dispersed for a minute of two, having different last names starting with a different letter. As Jyharri reached the 'A' section an elderly lady was sitting in a chair behind a table.

"Last name?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Ahmed," Jyharri had told her.

The woman pushed a button and the row of blazers rotated behind her. As the rack reached Jyharri's name she pulled it off the rack and looked at the tag.

"Is your first name J-j-Jaharry?" she asked.

"It's Jyharri," he corrected her in a slightly mad tone.

"Don't talk to me that way," said the woman, throwing the blazer at Jyharri.

Jyharri gave her a look of madness and walked off. "Crazy old bat," he muttered to himself.

As Jyharri looked at the blazer he noticed that the collar was white. It buttoned up all the way to the neck. Was the school trying to kill their students or something? Jyharri looked around, trying to figure out what to do next. As he looked around he saw an arrow that said "Change here". As Jyharri walked into the next room he switched out his red shirt for a black one he carried around in his back pocket, and his black over shirt for his new red one. He left the buttons undone and exited the changing room on the other side. As he stepped out he noticed he was on the opposite side of the main building. This side was silver in color instead of gold. Portraits on this side were of people and Pokémon. There were kids here who Jyharri recognized from the first two groups. As he looked around, Jyharri spotted the back of Brandon's head in the middle of a small crowd.

"Brandon," Jyharri called out.

A bunch of boys spun around looking at Jyharri. Some of them gave him weird looks, but the one he was looking for walked over to him. As Brandon neared him a look of disappointment came over his face.

"What's the matter?" Jyharri asked.

"You're in Fire Red and I'm in," Brandon said as he pulled out a yellow blazer from behind his back.

"Well we may not be in the same house, but one of us could be in the same house as Sean." Jyharri tried to make Brandon feel better.

Brandon shook his head. "He's in Ocean Blue," he said as he pointed to Sean.

Sean seemed to be engaged in a conversation with three other Ocean Blue students. Jyharri sighed. "Well at least I'm in the same house with Sydnie," said Jyharri.

"I'm sure we will both meet great friends in both of our houses," Brandon told him.

Jyharri smiled and nodded as he heard someone walk up behind him. Jyharri turned to see a boy around the same age as him and the same house right behind him. His shoulder length hair matched the blazer along with his freckles.

"Are you Brandon Longeway?" he asked Jyharri.

"I am," Brandon said from behind him.

"I'm Bart, and I hear you have a Torterra."

"Yeah I do," Brandon said. "What about it?"

"Just making sure that Lightning Yellow isn't as weak as they claim it is," Bart said as he laughed.

A bunch of Lightning Yellow students glared at Bart. Bart simply rolled his eyes at them. "And you are?" he asked Jyharri.

"Jyharri Ahmed," he told him.

"What's your strongest Pokémon?" Bart asked him.

"My Charizard of course," Jyharri replied with a scoff.

Bart nodded at Jyharri. "I'll see you later most likely," he said as he walked off.

Jyharri and Brandon watch Bart walk off into the crowd. As Bart walked through the students all the Lightning Yellow ones glared at him.

"Hey guys," said a voice behind them.

As the two boys turned around again they saw Sydnie walking towards them. This time she was wearing a red blazer and a red mini skirt. She also wore a red bandana with a flame on it.

"Where did you get that?" Jyharri asked pointing at the bandana.

"They were selling them inside so I bought one," she told them.

"I want one," said Jyharri about to walk off.

"This was the last one. Sorry."

Jyharri stopped and sighed. "Oh well. I don't need one right now anyways."

As another group of students came through the changing room doors the Professors walked out a different door.

"Attention students," Torrey shouted in her Russian accent. "You will now be taken to your respective dormitories. Inside the breast pocket of your blazer there is a mini map of the island that also serves as identification."

Each of the students reached into their pockets and pulled out a mini map, each with their respective names, pictures, information, and current team on them.

"Find a route you would like to take to your dorm and then you may start to go there," Torrey explained. "Fire Red students will go to the red building, Ocean Blue the blue one and so on. For the Fire Red students and Ocean Blue students, you must take a boat to your dorm as they are on islands. Fire Red's dorm is located on an island with a dormant volcano for all those who saw it earlier and became worried."

As Torrey said, "Dormant volcano," Jyharri's worries from earlier completely vanished.

"After you get to your dorms you may explore the campus if you wish too," Lou told them. "But all students must be in bed by midnight."

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now," Brandon said to Jyharri as he extended his hand.

"Yeah I'll see you later," Jyharri said as he shook his hand.

Brandon nodded at Sydnie as he walked towards a group of Lightning Yellow students.

"Shall we head to the dorm?" Jyharri Sydnie.

"Yes we shall," Sydnie told him walking the opposite way of Brandon.

As Jyharri and Sydnie walked towards the boat to the island with the Fire Red dorm they noticed Pokémon moving ahead of them. They looked like gray-blue muscular men. They were carrying suitcases and backpacks.

"They have Machoke carrying our luggage," Jyharri pointed out.

As the two reached the harbor they saw that even the harbor was big. It had hang out spots, and a restaurant. As the two kids walked to the ticket desk the man behind the desk pointed to a sign. The sign read, "Fire Red students get free rides." Jyharri pointed Sydnie to the door, letting her go through first. The boat ride was about ten minutes long. As the new Fire Red students stepped out onto the island most of them noticed that the Fire Red Island and Ocean Blue Island were both in the middle of Pokémon Academy Island. Trees covered the back part of the island but some paths were visible.

"Are you ready for a great year Sydnie?" Jyharri asked her.

"I am, as long as you are."


	3. Chapter 3 Dorm Test!

_**Dedication through Light and Darkness**_

Chapter 3: Dorm Test!

"Welcome to the Fire Red dorm! Girls dorms are on the right and boy's dorms are straight ahead."

As Jyharri and Sydnie arrived in the Fire Red dorm they were greeted by a robot. The robot had a screen for a head that displayed a woman dressed in red. The robot floated around the entrance room greeting everyone that entered. The room was fairly large. Pictures of different fire type Pokémon lined the walls. The colors of the walls were a shade of yellow, matching the carpet.

"I guess I'll see you later," Sydnie said to Jyharri as she walked off towards the girls dorms.

"Yeah," Jyharri said. "See ya later."

As Jyharri walked straight to the doors leading to the boy's dorms, he saw a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. Turning to see who it was, he realized it was a picture.

"Wow," Jyharri said staring at the portrait. "Lance Blackthorn."

The portrait had been of a man around his mid 20s. His red hair was slicked back and spiked up at the same time. His black cape flowing behind him matched his red and black jumpsuit. A large dragon looking Pokémon stood next to him. Its skin was a shade of orange, save for its underbelly which happened to be tan and the underside of its wings which were a shade of green.

"I hear his Dragonite is very powerful," said a voice from behind Jyharri.

Jyharri whirled around to see Bart standing behind him.

"Your name is Bart right?" Jyharri asked him.

"Yeah and you're Jyharri," Bart replied. "What dorm room are you in?"

"I have no idea," Jyharri said.

Bart laughed and walked to the doors to the boy's dorm.

"Come on then," Bart said, motioning for Jyharri to follow.

As Jyharri walked up to Bart the doors slid open. The boys walked through the doors into a hallway. The hallway's walls were the same shade of red as the Fire Red blazers. At the end of the hallway there were three elevators. Next to the elevators was a list of names. Bart ran his finger down the list about two names and said, "You're in room 512, same room as me."

"Let's head to the room then," said Jyharri, pushing the up button on one of the elevators.

There was a ding as the elevator reached the first floor. As the boys stepped inside they pushed the number five on the elevator panel. When the elevator reached the fifth floor Bart led Jyharri around a bunch of hallways to a door with the number 512 on it. The door had a device next to it that looked like a scanner. Bart put his hand on the device and the door opened.

"What in the world," Jyharri said amazed.

"The administration installed who would be living in the dorms in the device," Bart said. "They then got your handprint from either your parents or the government and also put them in there."

"That's awesome," Jyharri exclaimed. "So the only people who can get into a room-"

"-Are the people living in that room," Bart finished for him.

As the two stepped into the room Jyharri noticed it didn't look like much of a room, but like a small house. The area they were in resembled a living room. A red couch was against the far wall, two red chairs on either side. A screen was embedded into the right wall, a fireplace underneath. Across the room to their left was a hallway. As Jyharri peered down the hallway he saw four doors, three on one wall and one on the other. A small kitchen area was to the left of the hallway. It was complete with a stove, dishwasher, and etc. The walls in the room were, of course, red. The floors were that of hardwood, the usual brown color. Jyharri ran to the couch and jumped on it laughing.

"You had better go claim your room," Bart told him. "The one closest to the exit is mine."

"Well I would if I had my suitcase," Jyharri told him.

"It's in the hallway, along with our other roommate's things."

Jyharri got up off the couch and walked into the hallway to find his black suitcase next to a yellow one. Jyharri picked up his suitcase and headed into the room at the end of the hall. He opened the door to enter into a medium sized room. A bed lay against the wall on Jyharri's left next to a window. The red sheets on the bed were spread smooth as silk usually was. A brown wooden dresser was placed in the right corner, six drawers lining the front. Jyharri sat his suitcase on his bed and peered out the window. Waves were hitting the shoreline of the island. A ding was heard throughout the dorm. Jyharri ran out of his room to see Bart opening the door. Outside the door were three boys, all seemingly sixteen or older. They all wore the Fire Red blazer with grey pants.

"We heard two first years are living here," said the boy on the right, flipping his long blonde hair.

"Yeah," said Bart. "So what if we're first years?"

All first year students have to pass their dorm test," explained the boy on the left. His black spiky hair made him look a porcupine.

"The ones who make the test are the fourth years," said the short brown haired boy in the middle. He had a very heavy Australian accent when he spoke. "That's us."

"What's this test then?" Jyharri asked. "Is it a battle?"

"No, it's a scavenger hunt," said the boy in the middle. "You can work with whoever you want and you can use your Pokémon too."

The boy on the left handed Jyharri and Bart a list of items. As they scanned the list they saw a lot of unusual items.

"A Bone Club," Jyharri read. "Only Cubone and Marowak hold those. How are we supposed to get one of those?"

"That isn't for us to decide," the boy on the right said.

"When you finish call us," said the middle boy. "I'm Drake and this is James on the left and Cody on the right."

"Call you on what though?" Bart asked.

"You'll see," Drake told him handing him a piece of paper with a number.

As the three fourth years left Bart put the number in his pocket and walked out of the room motioning for Jyharri to follow.

"Where are we going now?" Jyharri asked.

"To go get our schedules," said Bart. "How did you forget?"

Jyharri scoffed and followed Bart to the elevator. The walk back to the main lobby seemed shorter than the walk to the dorm. Arriving in the lobby, the boys were greeted by the same robot that greeted them when they walked in about an hour ago except this time it had a smiley face on its screen. Looking around the lobby Jyharri spotted a girl leaning against the wall next to the door that led to the dock.

"Sydnie," Jyharri called out surprised to see her.

"Took ya long enough," she told him.

As she approached him she punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Jyharri asked, pretending he was hurt.

"I told you that I would meet up with you when we need to get our schedules," she told him. "I've been here for forty minutes!"

"I'm sorry, we got held up," he told her.

Sydnie gave him an 'I don't believe you' look. Jyharri sighed and showed her the list.

"They gave you that too?" she asked.

"Who Drake," Bart asked. "Yeah he gave it to us. That's why we're here now instead of forty minutes ago."

Sydnie punched Bart in the arm now. "Don't get smart with me."

Bart smirked. He took another look at the list and walked off, waving goodbye to Jyharri and Sydnie. Jyharri turned and faced Sydnie, smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Sydnie asked him.

"We made it," Jyharri said. "We are at one of the most prestigious Academies in the country. Now let's get started on this scavenger hunt."

"Right," said Sydnie as she nodded. "I think we should start from the top of the list and work our way down instead of going all over it."

"Ok, first on the list is a seed pod," Jyharri read from the list. "What is a seed pod?"

"I think they mean those yellow things on the backs of Sceptiles," Sydnie guessed.

"Where are we supposed to find one of those?" Jyharri asked.

Sydnie pulled a round yellow orb out of her pocket and held it up to Jyharri's face.

"Where did you get that?" he asked curiously.

"I have a Sceptile," she explained. "I looked on the list before hand and got all the things on here I had before hand. I have this, and the Pecha Berries. I guess we should go look for the rest of the things."

Jyharri smiled at Sydnie and led the way out of the lounge and to the docks. Once back on the main island Jyharri instantly went to the student store on the East side of the island. As he stepped into the store a smell of freshness entered his nose. The spotless floor, walls, and counters almost blinded Jyharri when he walked in.

"Welcome to the student store!" said a man around his thirties. "I'm Dan and I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other."

Jyharri had noticed that Dan had a scar on his left cheek in the shape of a claw. Trying not to stare, Jyharri's eyes darted to the side of Dan, now looking at the floor. All he could see of Dan out the corner of his eyes was his short silver hair.

"I'm Jyharri," he introduced himself.

"Ahh, I've heard of you," said Dan.

"Really?" Jyharri asked excitedly now looking Dan in the eyes.

"Yeah, you're one of the kids who was in that battle on the ship," Dan said. "They told me you were a troublemaker, but you don't seem like it."

"Thanks," Jyharri said. "You wouldn't happen to sell berries, would you?"

"Why yes we do," said Dan stepping behind the counter.

As Dan bent down behind the counter, Jyharri heard a rapping noise. He turned towards the entrance to see Sydnie at the window. She seemed to be holding up a sack with some white powder in it. Jyharri held up one finger telling her to wait.

"What kind of berries do you need?" Dan asked, pulling up a silver container.

"Oran Berries," Jyharri replied.

Dan pulled out a small key and opened the box and shook his head. "I'm sorry but we're out."

"Do you know where we can get some?" Jyharri asked.

"The south side of the island should have trees filled with them," Dan told him.

"Thanks," said Jyharri walking out of the store.

"Well?" Sydnie asked him when he walked out the store's door.

"They were out, but the South side of the island should be packed with em," Jyharri replied.

Jyharri turned on his heel and took off towards what he believed to be south.

"Almost there," Jyharri said wheezing after running across the island for about thirteen minutes.

Trees were in his line of sight. They were about seven kilometer in front of him. As he reached the trees, Jyharri hunched over trying to catch his breath. Reaching up into the trees he pulled off about three red berries.

"Three Oran Berries," Jyharri said to himself. "Perfect."

Jyharri stored the berries in his right pocket and jogged back in the direction he came. After about six minutes he saw Sydnie and stopped her.

"Here," he said, handing her the red berries.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"They're the Oran Berries," Jyharri told her.

"These are Tamato Berries," Sydnie said, laughing.

"But I got them from the south side," started Jyharri.

"You went north," said Sydnie. "I wanted to see if you would act like all men and you did. You should have asked for directions."

"Ah man!" Jyharri grunted sprinting in the opposite direction he went.

Having reached the south side in about twenty minutes, the sun had begun to go down.

"It's almost sun set," Jyharri told himself, picking the Oran Berries off the trees. "I got my three."

As Jyharri was about to leave he remembered Dan. He remembered that his shop didn't have any Oran Berries.

"Ah man, why do I have to do the right thing?" Jyharri asked himself as he pulled out his shirt and started to fill his shirt with Oran Berries.

By the time Jyharri had gotten back to Dan's shop, the sun was almost not visible. Jyharri knocked on the shop door with his elbow.

"Dan," Jyharri called out towards the shop. "It's Jyharri."

The door slowly opened to reveal the silver haired man with a smile on his face. "Yes?"

"I brought you these Oran Berries," Jyharri said, showing the Berries in his shirt.

"Thank you so much," Dan said. "You saved me a trip to the south side of the island. Now I won't have to deal with those mean, Neanderthals that we call third year students."

"E-excuse me mean?" Jyharri asked.

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "There is this group of five third year students who claim they rule the south side of this island. They say whoever steps foot on their side is going to have something terrible happen to them."

"What exactly is t-these terrible things?" Jyharri asked, stuttering.

"Well, last year, when they were second years, one first year student stumbled his way into their territory and the next day all that was found was his underwear and homework."

Jyharri's jaw dropped, as well as the Oran Berries he was holding. The berries splattered the ground where Jyharri stood, turning it blue.

"I got to go," Jyharri said. "I'll see ya soon though."

As soon as Jyharri walked about three meters he started to run towards the dock at the middle of the island. Dodging people and plants alike, Jyharri made it to the main building before bumping into four shadow-like figures, all taller than him by at least a head. As Jyharri regained his vision, he looked them up and down and saw that three of the people he bumped into were in Ocean Blue and the other in Thunder Yellow.

"We heard you were on our side of the island little red," said a voice from behind Jyharri.

Jyharri wheeled around and was now face to chest with a big Leaf Green third year. His shoulder length blonde hair blew in the little breeze that picked up. The size of his hands were the almost a quarter the size of Jyharri's. His green eyes pierced through Jyharri like a sharp spear.

"I see you are speechless so I'll start the introductions," the Leaf Green student said. "My name is Chad."

Jyharri tried to speak, but all that came out was a little stutter. _What are they going to do to me?_ Jyharri thought nervously. _I can't believe I'm going to die my first day._

"Here's how it goes down here," Chad started. "You step foot on our side and we beat you within an inch of your life. You do it again and the same thing will happen until you get what we are trying to say."

Laughter and cracking knuckles were heard all around Jyharri. Not even noticing, the group surrounded him!

"Ready boys," Chad said. "Let's teach little red a lesson!"

As all the older boys lunged at Jyharri, he closed his eyes tight. After a couple of seconds Jyharri had wondered why the pain hadn't hit him yet. When Jyharri opened his eyes he saw that boys were less than inches from him but stopped.

"You have nothing to worry about," said a voice close to Jyharri.

After looking around for a bit he saw that Drake was standing a few meters from them, a floating Pokémon next to him. It had a somewhat fox-like appearance. As its gold body floated in the air, its legs stayed crossed. Its long gold mustache came down passed its silver spoon holding hands to its knees.

"Drake," Jyharri said as he ran from the middle of the group to his new friend. "How are they stopped?"

"My Alakazam has them in his Psychic attack," said Drake. "They're not going anywhere until I want them to. You better get back to the dorm."

"Thanks Drake," said Jyharri as he ran towards the harbor.

As Jyharri stepped into the Fire Red lounge a fist hit him in his arm. Jyharri turned to see Sydnie with an angry look on her face.

"Where were you?" she asked him angrily.

"I was out getting the Oran Berries," he told her as he pulled the blue berries out of his pocket.

"Well, did something happen to you because you took a long time," Sydnie asked now looking concerned.

Jyharri saw this worry in her face. "No, nothing happened," he lied.

"Well that's good," Sydnie said now smiling. "Here, I got this for you."

Sydnie put into Jyharri's hand a paper and a device that resembled a cell phone.

"What are these?" Jyharri asked.

"Your schedule and school PDA," she explained. "With the PDA you can call, and text anyone on the campus. You can also manage your calendar with your daily schedule and everything. I already registered my number in there."

"That's pretty sweet," said Jyharri examining the PDA.

"Also I checked your schedule and we have Battle Skills, Catching Pokémon 101, and lunch together," Sydnie told him.

"Right," said Jyharri. "Well it's been a long day and I think we should both get some-"

Before Jyharri could finish his sentence the front doors slid open and Drake fell onto the floor, his shirt and face bloody. Jyharri and Sydnie rushed towards him and bent down next to him. His breathing was very slow.

"Sydnie go get a nurse!" Jyharri shouted.

As Sydnie took off into a hallway Drake smiled.

"I'm ok," he said. "I just need a cloth, some cool water, and my bed."

As Drake tried to stand up he started to fall again only to have Jyharri catch him.

"Nonsense," Jyharri told him. "We're going to get you help."

Just then a ringing noise was heard. Jyharri looked around and figured out it was his PDA. Someone had just sent him a text message.

"Who is it from?" Jyharri asked himself.

As Jyharri looked at his PDA it did not tell him who sent him the message. As he read it Jyharri was shocked. The message read, "You're next little red."


	4. Chapter 4 Talk About a Reunion!

_**Dedication through Light and Darkness**_

Chapter 4: Talk About a Reunion!

"…and that is the history of the Pokéball Hey Jyharri, wake up!"

Jyharri jumped up, startled from the teacher's yell.

"It's the first day of school," said the teacher. "How can you be asleep?"

"I'm sorry dude, but you're just boring," Jyharri said bluntly.

The rest of the students started to snicker. Jyharri then felt something hit his arm.

"Ow," he said as he turned seeing Sydnie.

"You don't tell a teacher they are boring," she hissed at him. "Besides, this is kind of interesting."

"This is boring on the highest level! Boring to the nth degree! I'm so bored I would rather watch my fingernails grow!"

By now steam was coming off of the teachers head. "Out of the class now Jyharri," he yelled.

Jyharri picked up his bag and started to walk out of the room. As he got out of the classroom he sat against the wall and stared up at the ceiling.

'Might as well catch some Z's,' Jyharri thought.

After about thirty-three minutes a familiar voice rang through Jyharri's head.

"What are you doing out here?" said the voice.

As Jyharri opened his eyes, Brandon came into view. The yellow blazer stood out the most of all the things on him.

"Got sent out of the classroom," he told him. "What are you doing?"

"Got sent to the principal's office," Brandon smiled. "Want to come?"

"I don't have anything better to do," Jyharri said standing up. "Where is the principal's office anyway?"

"I actually don't know," Brandon answered truthfully. "I was going to ask you that."

Jyharri sighed. "What a loser."

As they wandered the halls they noticed that almost the whole educational facilities consisted of the four school colors. As they rounded a corner they noticed two girls with Pokémon in between them. The two girls looked exactly the same, save for the blazers. One wore a bright yellow unzipped blazer while the other wore a green button up blazer. The girl on the right had a yellow mouse like Pokémon in front of her while her twin had a small, fox-like Pokémon that had a red-brown pelt and six orange tails.

"What's goin on over there?" Jyharri wondered.

Brandon said nothing, as he was staring at the twin on the right. Jyharri looked at Brandon and waved his hand in front of his face. After not getting a reaction, Jyharri snapped his fingers in Brandon's face.

"What?" Brandon asked three seconds later.

"What's goin on over there?" Jyharri said agitated, having to repeat himself.

"Let's go see," Brandon said, walking towards the girls.

"Vulpix, use Ember," the twin on the left shouted.

As her voice left her mouth Jyharri covered his ears.

"Man that voice is annoying!"

As the little fox jumped up, the other twin was preparing. "Get ready to dodge Pikachu."

The little mouse nodded and readied for a dodge. As the fox jumped it released a barrage of fireballs from its mouth. The Pikachu jumped over them and did a little flip, showing off.

"Now, use Discharge," the other twin shouted.

"She has the same annoying voice!" Jyharri was still covering his ears.

As Pikachu landed it released several bolts of lightning, none seeming to go in a specific direction. One of the bolts landed right next to Jyharri, missing by a few inches. Vulpix dodged the bolt of lightning headed towards her by doing a perfect back flip. Another lightning bolt headed back towards its trainer. She saw it coming, but her reflexes weren't fast enough. She was hit and fell to the floor. Her twin ran towards her, but the first one there was Brandon.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worried.

"Yeah," she answered him. As she looked into his eyes he could see she had beautiful brown eyes. "Thanks. Who are you?"

"I-I-I'm," he stuttered.

"He's Brandon," Jyharri said, walking up to their side, hands in his pockets. "I'm Jyharri."

"I've heard of you," she said. "You were in that awesome battle on the boat here."

Jyharri laughed. "The very same," he said.

Brandon looked at Jyharri, anger rising. 'I want to punch you in the face so hard,' he thought.

"This is my twin, Brenna," she said point behind Brandon to the girl who looked exactly like her. "And I am Brianna."

"L-l-let me help you up," Brandon said, holding out his hand.

Brianna smiled and took his hand. "Thanks," she said as she stood up.

After helping her up Brandon noticed they were still holding hands. He started to blush as he retracted his hand fast and turned away, looking at a wall. Brianna smiled again at this. As she turned to recall her Pikachu her brown hair whipped Brandon in the back of the head. As he flinched he turned to see Brianna staring straight into his eyes.

"Do you have a problem looking me in the eyes?" she asked him.

"N-n-n-no it's j-just that I have a p-problem talking to p-p-p," Brandon said, not finishing his sentence.

"I think he's trying to say you are beautiful," Jyharri translated.

"Really," Brianna said blushing, not facing Brandon.

"Yeah," said Brandon. "I truly do."

"What were you guys doing out here battling?" Jyharri asked. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Brenna shrilly shouted at him.

"Geez, don't yell," Jyharri said. "Please for all of us."

"We got kicked out," Brianna told him. "What about you guys?"

"We were going to the principal's office but didn't know where it was," said Jyharri.

"It is right over there," Brenna pointed down the hallway to the left of them. "It has a big sign, so you can't miss it, even though I almost did."

Jyharri thanked the twins and started to walk down the hall. After a couple seconds he noticed Brandon wasn't following him. After grabbing Brandon he started to drag him down the hall.

"Hey," Brandon told him. "Why didn't you leave me?"

"Please without me you wouldn't have said one intelligent thing," Jyharri told him.

"You're probably right," Brandon agreed.

After walking for about five minutes the boys were in front of a door that said "Headmaster Taylor"

"Is the Headmaster a girl?" Brandon asked.

"If it was it would say Headmistress then," Jyharri told him.

As Jyharri turned the door knob on the oak door he noticed the rowan wood desk in the center of the room. The room was lined with wooden bookshelves that seemed to be made of elm wood. A red chair was behind the desk, the back of it to the boys. A plant on the desk looked like poison ivy, almost purple in color. As the two boys walked into the room they saw a huge window behind the desk. In the reflection they were able to see a young woman who seemed to be in her mid twenties. As she spun around Jyharri thought she looked familiar.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Jyharri asked thinking of who she could be.

"I don't think so," she said. "I'm the new headmistress so this is my first day."

"Same with us," said Brandon.

"So what can I do for you guys?" the headmistress asked.

"You can start by telling us your name," Jyharri almost demanded.

The headmistress gave Jyharri a look that said, "I'll be watching you."

"I am Headmistress Rojas," she said. "And you boys are?"

"I'm Brandon."

"I'm Jyharri."

"Well I hope I don't see too much of you two," said the headmistress smiling. "So what are you here for?"

"In Pokémon Physiology my Torterra "accidently" stomped on this kid's Cleffa," Brandon told her.

"I'm here because I feel like it," Jyharri said shrugging.

The headmistress shook her head. "You boys are already on the wrong path. I'll let you two off with a warning this time, but next time I'll go straight to the discipline book. Off to class."

As Brandon and Jyharri walked out of the office both were surprised. They were expecting to get some sort of punishment, but they just got warnings.

"Well, looks like we got off easy," said Jyharri.

As they reached the spot where they met Brenna and Brianna the girls were gone. All that was left were burn marks from Pikachu's Discharge. As Jyharri opened the door to the classroom he was in Brandon waved goodbye. The instant Jyharri stepped in he felt a book hit him in the back of the head. As he turned he saw Sydnie, an angry expression on her face.

"Where did you go?" Sydnie asked loudly.

"Outside the classroom because the teacher told me to go out," Jyharri told her rubbing the back of his head.

"I stepped out for a drink and didn't see you," said Sydnie angrily. "Now where did you go?"

"Oh," Jyharri said. "I was lost on the path of life."

Sydnie rolled her eyes and threw the book into Jyharri's arms. Jyharri laughed and set the book down. As Sydnie turned to walk away Jyharri stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Jyharri asked.

"I wanted our classes together to be fun and exciting, but so far you've slept through all of them," she told him almost tearing up.

"I'm sorry, but most of the classes we have together have been boring," Jyharri told her. "Battle Skills was better than this class, but I already know how to battle. I don't know about you…"

"Is that supposed to mean something?" she asked.

"Well I haven't seen you battle yet or even seen your team."

"Then let's battle at lunch," Sydnie challenged him. "I'll prove to you that what I learned in class is better than what you already know!"

The news of the upcoming battle spread through the school like wildfire. Anyone who had that lunch couldn't wait to see it. Some said it wouldn't even be that good; others started to pick their favorite. As the lunch bell rang students surrounded the two trainers.

"I'll give you one last chance to back down before I embarrass you," Jyharri told Sydnie.

"I won't give in to you," Sydnie said angrily.

"Then so be it!"

Jyharri pulled out a Pokéball and held it in between his fingertips. As Sydnie drew hers Jyharri smiled. Sydnie tossed her Pokéball onto the field, an angry expression on her face. As her Pokéball opened a creature similar to a sea serpent appeared. The top of its head was long, with a point at the end, and long hair-like fins drooping from the sides of the head. Glitter sparkled off its body as it came out. The tail of it ended in brilliant blue and pink scales, the end of it looked like a fan.

"Zangoose, standby," Jyharri shouted.

Zangoose emerged from his Pokéball ready to battle. He held his claws up, telling Milotic to bring it. Milotic just floated in the air staring at Zangoose. Zangoose crouched low, waiting for a command.

"Ladies first," Jyharri said, bowing a little.

"You'll regret that," Sydnie yelled. "Your Zangoose is going down in one hit!"

"Hmph," was all Jyharri said.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump," Sydnie cried.

Milotic rose up and flew towards Zangoose. Jyharri noticed it moved in a zigzag motion. As Milotic got closer to Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon grabbed it by its face.

"Zangoose doesn't like it when strangers are in his personal space," Jyharri informed them.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Zangoose stopped Milotic's attack. Zangoose started to close his claw tighter around Milotic's face. Zangoose's other claw started to glow brightly.

"Hit it with Focus Punch," Jyharri said.

Zangoose swung his glowing claw towards Milotic. The instant before his claw reached Milotic, he let go of it, punching it towards the crowd. The crowd gasped and parted letting Milotic hit a table. As Milotic got back up Sydnie made motions with her hands, ending with pointing at Zangoose. Milotic flew towards Zangoose and in the blink of an eye Milotic was wrapped around Zangoose, squeezing him as tight as she could. Zangoose cried out in pain.

"My Milotic is going to squeeze your Zangoose until it cannot battle anymore," Sydnie told him. "It would be best if you gave up now! Your battle skills cannot beat what a teacher taught me!"

Jyharri started to laugh. Now Zangoose had started to look angry. He started to clench his claws tighter, his face scrunching up.

"Didn't I tell you? Zangoose doesn't like it when strangers are in his personal space."

Suddenly, Zangoose's body started to glow yellow. Bolts of electricity started to fly off of his body.

"Now," Jyharri started, "taste Zangoose's Thunder attack!"

Zangoose let out a loud cry. Milotic was electrocuted instantly, sliding back towards Sydnie. Zangoose jumped back towards Jyharri, awaiting another command.

"Even though he can't use Volt Tackle," Jyharri said. "Zangoose use Quick Attack, then combine it with Thunder, but don't release it!"

Zangoose dashed towards Milotic, turning into a white blur. Halfway there he was shrouded in electricity. Milotic looked up and could only see a yellow blur running towards her.

"Milotic try to use Water Pulse," Sydnie cried worried.

Milotic shot out many water rings, but Zangoose was too fast. He dodged all of them. When Zangoose was close enough he jumped. Milotic was surprised and could not dodge. There was a huge explosion, a big gust of wind erupted. Everything that was not held onto was blown away. Kids held onto their hats and blazers. Sydnie covered her eyes while Jyharri stood still, holding on to his hat.

"Your Milotic is done for," Jyharri told Sydnie as Zangoose ran back to his side. "Recall it and send out your next Pokémon."

Sydnie recalled her fallen Pokémon and drew another Pokéball, looking at Jyharri with an evil stare. As she tossed out her second Pokéball, Jyharri drew his. Out of Sydnie's Pokéball came a catlike creature with lavender fur. The gem on its forehead sparkled in the light. Its tail, which forked at the end, swished back and forth.

"My Espeon will not be defeated," said Sydnie.

Espeon's white eyes stared at Jyharri. He returned the stare with a smile.

"This should be interesting," said Jyharri as he threw his Pokéball. "Eevee, standby for battle!"

Eevee emerged from her Pokéball with multiple flips. As she landed, she let out a cry saying she was ready. Eevee started out by dashing towards Espeon in a similar zigzag motion like Milotic. Right before Eevee hit Espeon, she was floating in midair, a pink outline surrounding her. Suddenly Eevee was slowly brought closer to Espeon.

"Eevee should have known of Espeon's psychic powers," Sydnie told Jyharri.

"You should know to never underestimate an opponent," Jyharri said.

Just then, black energy started to gather in Eevee's mouth. Espeon tried to jump back, but Eevee fired the ball at point blank range. Espeon flew back, skidding against the ground. As Eevee landed, she flipped back to her trainer and Zangoose. Espeon slowly got up and its ears straightened. Eevee was floating into the air again. When Eevee was about ten feet in the air she started to fall to the ground. The crowd gasped as they saw the little Pokémon hit the ground. When Eevee was about to stand up, she was lifted into the air again. Once more she was thrown into the ground. This process was repeated four more times.

"Give up before I injure your Pokémon," Sydnie yelled.

"Eevee, can you battle?" Jyharri asked his little Pokémon.

Eevee nodded her head as she stood. Eevee stared Espeon down, anger rising. Eevee suddenly disappeared and reappeared a few feet in front of her original spot.

"Keep using Agility, and then follow up with an Iron Tail," Jyharri shouted.

Eevee's tail hard started to glow as she dashed towards Espeon.

"Stop that Eevee with Psychic," Sydnie ordered.

Espeon tried to catch Eevee in its sight, but Eevee was too fast. As Eevee appeared in front of Espeon, she jumped, flipping in the air. Espeon looked up to see Eevee slam her tail into his face.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Jyharri yelled.

Eevee jumped back and started to gather more black energy into her mouth. When Espeon stood Eevee shot the ball out, hitting Espeon in the side.

"One more hit and Espeon is done!" someone in the crowd shouted.

The crowd buzzed with excitement. It had looked like Eevee was going to win.

"Espeon, use Morning Sun," said Sydnie.

Espeon looked out one of the windows and stared into the sun. Suddenly his injuries were healed. Espeon stood up like it had never been hit before.

"No way!" part of the crowd groaned.

Another part of the crowd cheered wildly. Eevee started to breathe heavily.

'This isn't good,' Jyharri thought. 'Eevee is running out of steam and Espeon is like it just came out of the package. I have to do something!'

"Espeon," Sydnie said quietly. "Finish this with Focus Blast."

Now energy had started to gather in Espeon's mouth. The major difference between Espeon's and Eevee's was the color. Espeon's was brownish with some white. The energy seemed to be spinning in Espeon's mouth.

"Get out of there Eevee!" Jyharri shouted. "That's a Fighting type attack!"

Eevee dashed to the side and tried to run around Espeon, but when she got close the blast was released and caught Eevee in the side. Eevee slid to the feet of the crowd not moving. Jyharri turned his hat backwards and recalled his Eevee. Zangoose started to growl at Espeon and Sydnie, angry that they hurt his friend.

"I was going to go easy on you, but it looks like I'm going to have to show no mercy and finish you here and now!" Jyharri yelled.

"Your best will not defeat me," Sydnie told him, recalling Espeon. "Every move I make I learned from someone."

"Zangoose, Zang, Zangoose!" Zangoose shouted at Sydnie.

"Zangoose said, "No matter what you do you are done for"," Jyharri explained.

As both trainers drew their Pokéballs, they waited. Sydnie eyed Jyharri, wondering what he could have up his sleeve while Jyharri just smiled. Sydnie threw her Pokéball out first.

"I will not lose to you!" she yelled.

Out of her Pokéball came a reptilian creature that resembled a toad or dinosaur. Its blue-green color made it radically different from Sydnie's other Pokémon. Its most notable feature was the bulb on its back. It was green in color and was a little smaller than it was. Jyharri looked at the little Pokémon and fell over laughing. The crowd started to laugh also, even Zangoose started to laugh.

"That's your last Pokémon?" Jyharri asked between laughs.

"Yeah," Sydnie said stomping her foot. "You have a problem with it?"

"Yeah," Jyharri replied. "I think it will be too easy."

Jyharri tossed his Pokéball out, trying to stop laughing. Out of his Pokéball came his ace Pokémon; Charizard. The little green Pokémon started to shake as he looked at Charizard. Charizard looked down at his opponent and shot flames out of his nostrils.

"Bulbasaur," Sydnie called out. "Don't be afraid. You can win!"

Bulbasaur stopped shaking and looked at Charizard, focused on taking him down. Bulbasaur dashed towards the Fire Type, not thinking of what might happen. Charizard simply put his foot on top of Bulbasaur's head, stopping him in its tracks. Bulbasaur tried to overpower Charizard's foot, but he failed. As Bulbasaur tried to overpower Charizard again the Fire Pokémon simply moved his foot. Bulbasaur kept running until he ran into a stone pillar. Charizard turned and crossed his arms.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" Sydnie shouted.

Bulbasaur turned around vines shot out from the sides of his bulb. As the reached Charizard, he just grabbed a hold of them. Bulbasaur tried to pull them back, but Charizard proved he was stronger.

"Oh no," Sydnie cried.

"Finish him," Jyharri calmly said.

Charizard pulled on the vines making Bulbasaur fly towards him. Suddenly Charizard's right claw was surrounded by fire. He balled it into a fist and punched Bulbasaur in the gut. As Bulbasaur hit the ground Charizard jumped back and expelled a stream of fire from his mouth. As it hit Bulbasaur Sydnie recalled him. Sydnie slumped down to the ground, holding Bulbasaur's Pokéball.

"Looks like you were right," said Sydnie. "You are better than me."

"Same old Jyharri," said a voice from the crowd.

Jyharri turned to face where the voice came from. Out of the crowd stepped a girl wearing a red blazer. Her golden brown hair came down to her shoulders, her blue eyes complimenting it. Her white skirt seemed to sway as she walked.

"Is that you Jessica?" Jyharri asked.

"Who else is your number one rival?"


	5. Chapter 5 Old Faces in the Crowd!

_**Dedication Through Light and Darkness**_

Chapter 5: Old Faces in the Crowd!

"It is you Jessica. I haven't seen you in ages!"

The girl, Jessica, laughed. "You haven't changed at all."

As Jyharri walked up to her Zangoose dashed in front of him and stopped in front of Jessica.

"Is this the same Zangoose from when we were little kids?" she asked. "I remember it was small at first. He's gotten big."

"Yeah," Jyharri replied with a smile. "I officially caught him a couple years back."

Suddenly the crowd swarmed Jyharri. Many were cheering and congratulating him. Half of the crowd stood by Sydnie, glaring in Jyharri's direction. Many of the people from the crowd around Jyharri patted him on the back. Jyharri then slid through the crowd, recalling Charizard and Zangoose.

"I remember when that Charizard was a Charmander," Jessica told him. "Seems like your battle skills have improved, but you still can't beat me."

"I don't see you as a rival anymore," Jyharri said to her. "Now you're just a good friend."

Jessica laughed. "That's funny cause I wanted to battle you."

"I never said we couldn't battle," Jyharri said with a smirk.

"Jyharri," yelled a voice from the crowd.

The two old friends turned to see another girl making her way through the crowd towards them. Her hair, being a brown-red color, made her stand out. She was also wearing a red blazer, indicating she was Fire Red. Her blue eyes were just like Jessica's save for being a little lighter. Her gray pants stopped at her ankles, just fitting her. As she reached Jyharri and Jessica she fell on her face.

"Are you alright?" Jyharri asked as he knelt down.

"Yeah," said the girl.

Jyharri held out his hand, offering to help her up. As she took his hand she started to blush. Jyharri smiled as he helped her stand up.

"Jyharri this is Genevieve," Jessica introduced them. "Genevieve is also from Blackthorn."

"Then how come I never saw her before?" Jyharri asked, not taking his eyes off Genevieve.

"I didn't just hang out with you," Jessica told him.

Genevieve opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She blushed again and walked back into the crowd.

"I think she likes me," Jyharri said to Jessica happily.

"Why would she like you?" Jessica asked. "There is nothing to like."

Jyharri glared at Jessica and walked away.

_How dare she say that_, Jyharri thought, _I'm likeable, right?_

As Jyharri walked away he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand turned him around to come face to face with a teacher.

"You're in big trouble now young man," said the teacher.

"Why?" Jyharri asked bewildered.

"YOU DESTROYED HALF THE LUNCH ROOM," the teacher yelled.

As Jyharri turned around he saw burn marks all over the walls and floors of where the battle took place. Several tables were destroyed, either broken in half or completely obliterated. Jyharri turned back around and sighed. He knew where he was going; the headmistress' office. As soon as he got there he saw the name on the door had been changed already. It now read "Headmistress Taylor". Jyharri knocked very slowly, not wanting to know what would happen to him.

"Come in," said the headmistress.

As soon as Jyharri stepped in, the headmistress sighed.

"It's not my fault," Jyharri said immediately.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I kind of destroyed part of the lunch room," Jyharri admitted.

Headmistress Taylor pushed a button on her desk and a television dropped down from the ceiling and set up against the far wall. Jyharri turned to see the lunch room being displayed on the screen. After a few minutes Jyharri was shown talking to Sydnie.

"What is this?" Jyharri asked.

"A security recording of the lunch room," the headmistress explained. "There are cameras in the lunch room and the classrooms."

As Jyharri watched the screen he saw his battle replayed. After the battle it showed the crowd swarm around Jyharri and Jessica. It even showed Genevieve trip and face plant. Jyharri couldn't help laughing at this.

"That was an impressive battle," said Taylor.

"So I won't be punished for it?" Jyharri asked eagerly.

"Oh you will be punished," said Taylor. "You have to pay for the damages you did to the cafeteria."

"WHAT?!" Jyharri screamed. "How much will it be?"

"Around $1500," Taylor told him.

"How am I supposed to come up with that kind of money?" Jyharri asked.

"Not my problem."

As Jyharri left the headmistress' office he was furious. _This is all Sydnie's fault_, Jyharri thought, _If she hadn't challenged me then I wouldn't be in this situation._ _Wait, that's it! I'll get the money from Sydnie!_

As Jyharri arrived back in the cafeteria he started looking for Sydnie. As soon as he got there the bell rang to go to the next class. As Jyharri walked against the crowd he spotted Sydnie on the other side. She was talking with Jessica and Genevieve. Jyharri made his way through the ocean of people towards the three girls. Right when he was about to tap Sydnie a boy stepped in front of him.

"Can I have your autograph?" he asked.

"No, kid," Jyharri told. "I'm in the middle of something important."

"Please," the kid begged.

Jyharri pulled a red sharpie out of his pocket and hastily scrawled his signature on a piece of paper the kid was holding. As soon as the kid was out of the way Sydnie was gone.

_Dammit!_ Jyharri thought. _I'll just have to find her later._

* * *

"So what do you guys think of Jyharri?"

"He's a really good battler; I mean he did beat me."

"Yeah, but when we were kids he could never beat me."

Jessica laughed in the back of the classroom. It turned out that Sydnie, Genevieve and she had the same Pokémon Physiology class. The three girls had sat in the back of the class chatting, but when the subject came to Jyharri Genevieve became silent.

"He seems to be cockier now," Jessica said.

"He has a right to," Genevieve suddenly said.

"What," asked Jessica and Sydnie in unison.

"I didn't say anything," replied Genevieve, covering her mouth.

"Anyway," Jessica continued, "if I battle him, I think I would win. His battle style is probably the same."

"Didn't you see our battle?" Sydnie asked her.

"No, but I caught the end of it when Charizard used Flamethrower."

"I don't know how he beat me though," said Sydnie. "My Milotic should have beaten that Zangoose. I knew Espeon would win, but I had no idea he had a Charizard."

"Maybe you were off," Jessica suggested.

"Yeah that's it," Sydnie agreed. "I was off. I'll beat him another day."

"While we're talking about Jyharri have you seen how he tries to act cool?" Jessica asked with a little laugh.

"Yeah," Sydnie said also laughing. "He probably thinks he's the coolest first year."

"Then there is how he thinks he is the best," Jessica pointed out. "When we battle I'll prove to him that I am still number one."

"Maybe he is good," Genevieve said. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Genevieve, what has gotten into you?" Jessica asked a surprised look on her face.

"Well, I'm sitting here listen to you guys badmouth probably one of the best battlers in our year like it's nothing," explained Genevieve. "You say he's cocky and here you are saying you could beat him easily without having seen him battle. I saw the battle in the cafeteria and I don't think you could beat him. I'm sorry Jessica, but you would have to train a lot to beat him, same with you Sydnie."

"Hey," said Sydnie, "I was off today."

Genevieve started to chuckle. "You weren't off. You tried your hardest to beat him, but failed. I'm going to go do my work elsewhere."

Genevieve grabbed her backpack and book and walked to a desk opposite the room of Jessica and Sydnie.

"Does she always act like this?" Sydnie asked.

"This is the first time," Jessica told her. "I don't know what's up with her."

"Girls," said a voice in front of them.

The teacher had walked from his desk to the back of the room, staring the girls down.

"Are you ready to tell the class what was more interesting than my lecture?" he asked.

"Oh," started Jessica, "we were talking about how your white blazer goes oh so well with your auburn pants."

"You think so?" the teacher asked turning around. "You know not many kids have the courage-"

"Nice," Sydnie whispered to Jessica.

Suddenly there was a vibration in Sydnie's left pocket, making her jump.

"Something wrong Sydnie?" the teacher asked.

"No," she replied. "Just a little reaction is all."

As the teacher walked back to his desk, Sydnie pulled her PDA out of her pocket. The screen read "1 New Message". When Sydnie clicked read it said, "Meet me in the Fire Red lobby after class, Jyharri."

"Jyharri wants me to meet him in the dorm's lobby after class," Sydnie told Jessica quietly.

"Do you know what he wants?" asked Jessica.

Sydnie shook her head. All she could think about for the rest of the class was what did Jyharri want? Was he going to tell her something, was he going to ask her something, or was he going to do something? As the bell rang Genevieve passed by Jessica and Sydnie quickly, not taking a glance at them.

"I'll talk to her later," Jessica told Sydnie. "Go find out what Jyharri wants."

* * *

_She should be here soon._

Jyharri was standing in the Fire Red lobby waiting for Sydnie to arrive. Every time the doors slid open Jyharri looked up to see everyone except Sydnie. Tired of standing, Jyharri sat in one of the red chairs, his back facing the doors. As soon as he sat the doors slid open again. Jyharri turned to see Bart walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Bart asked him.

"Waiting for Sydnie," Jyharri told him, seriousness in his voice.

"Well I'll see you back in the dorm," said Bart walking off.

After Bart no one had come into the dorm for a while. Jyharri was waiting in the lobby for about forty minutes before they slid open again. He knew it had to be Sydnie.

"You sure took your time," said Jyharri.

"You scared me," said Sydnie.

Jyharri stood and turned around to face Sydnie, hands in his pockets. As Jyharri took a step towards Sydnie she took a step back.

"You seem to be afraid of me," said Jyharri. "There is no need to be frightened. I just want to talk to you."

Jyharri took another step forward and Sydnie took another step back. After repeating this process about three times Sydnie's back was against the wall and Jyharri was a few centimeters from touching his body to hers. Jyharri slammed his hand against the wall by her face, making her jump.

_What is he going to do?_ Sydnie asked herself as her heart started to race.

"You need to do one of two things," Jyharri started. "One: Pay me $1500 or two: Help me get $1500."

Sydnie's heart started to slow down. "Why would I do that?"

"That battle we had trashed the cafeteria and I got blamed for it," Jyharri explained. "The headmistress said I need to pay for the damages."

"If I had that kind of money I would give it to you, you know that," Sydnie said.

"So you'll help me?" Jyharri asked.

Sydnie simply nodded. Jyharri smiled and started towards the door. "Oh yeah, what did you think I was going to do?"

"Oh that's nothing!" Sydnie told him. "I was just spacing out!"

Jyharri chuckled. "Well I'll see you later. I'm going to go hang out with Brandon and his team."

As Jyharri reached the main island a rustling noise came from a bush behind him. Jyharri turned around sharply and pulled out one of his Pokéballs not sure which one he grabbed. A white mark was able to be seen in the bush. As Jyharri approached it more of it popped out. It was a skull! Jyharri jumped back startled. Suddenly a creature that appeared to be a small brown dinosaur-like Pokémon jumped from the bush. It had a long white bone in its right hand. The skull Jyharri saw was worn by the Pokémon like a helmet.

"A Cubone," Jyharri said amazed.

The Cubone ran towards Jyharri swinging its bone like crazy. Jyharri prepared to throw his Pokéball when the Cubone's club came back and smacked it in the face. The Cubone fell on the ground unconscious.

Jyharri shrugged. "That's one way to beat a Pokémon; make it hit itself."

Jyharri turned and started into a dash only to run into another person. Jyharri fell back onto the ground while the person he ran into didn't. As Jyharri was rubbing his butt he started to look up and first saw a green blazer. To his horror he looked up at the person's face and saw it was Chad!

"We meet again, little red."


End file.
